She's WHAT!
by bluemelancholy
Summary: Meet your average mafia girl. Only thing is, she's not what she seems to be as Tsuna and the rest of the Mafia are about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm so sorry minna-san! I had writer's block and most of my stories are on hiatus and I couln't find any inspiration! Hopefully this story will make up for my long-term hiatus. Please R&R!**

**Kagome: Blue doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or InuYasha. They belong to Amano Akira and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. She only owns her OC's and the plot for this story, so lawyers, no suing!**

_Chapter 1: First Day and Fight at Nami Middle_

_(Izanoi's POV)_

I walked towards the new school that I'd be attending: Namimori Middle. I really didn't want to go here, but my parents ganged up on me, so I had no choice but to go.

_Flashback:_

"_But Mom, Dad! Why can't I stay here with you guys?" I complained. My parents wanted me to go to Namimori since they thought that Italy was too "dangerous for their sweet little pup". Jeez, if I was able to go to the Feudal Era at the age of twelve and commit my first kill (although it was an accident) at the age of seven, then staying in Italy wouldn't be too dangerous. "Sweetie, you know that there are a lot of people who'd want to kill you just to get rid of the Vongola's 'little secret' right?" A nod from me. "Then you should remember that in the most desperate cases, you'll be the one that they'll count on." mom's voice was soft, but it had a sense of authority in it. My dad came back with my suit case/completely bottomless bag and told me to pack._

_~Flashback End~_

I was stopped by this guy with a black jacket and a red armband. "Herbivore, for being late and disobeying the school rules, I'll bite you to death" he said, holding a pair of tonfas. Great, my first day and I get into a fight. Wonder what mom and dad would say about this… a sharp jab to my stomach snapped me back to reality. He started attacking me mercilessly, but I pulled out four of my shurikens and threw them at him. He dodged two of them, but one snagged his jacket while the other managed to graze his cheek. I inwardly snickered at the look on his face before telling him that I'm the transfer student. All I got for a reply was "Hn. Follow me." I really didn't have much of a choice; so I followed him. When I got my class assignment, I was shocke to see Ryuu, the Vongola Decimo and his Storm (aka the Hurricane Bomb Hayato) and Rain Guardians as my classmates. Boy, was Reborn gonna have the shock of his life when he finds out that both of the infamous Shadow Twins were in town.

_(Third Person's POV)_

Unknown to the black-haired female, the chibi hitman was watching her. The smallest hint of a smirk crossed his features as he watched her enter the classroom. He knew a lot about her; after all, she was his very first student. The Shadow Twins will be a very valuable ally to the Vongola, so he had to make sure that Dame-Tsuna would befriend her. The smirk got even wider when he remembered that she was on par with Hibari when they fought earlier. She will be the _perfect_ candidate to be the Vongola's so-called 'little secret'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I actually updated… HOLY SHIZ I ACTUALLY UPDATED! **Oh and a huge thank you to SuperAlpha96 for writing "The Heart That Flutters" since it gave me inspiration. Thanks!**  
><strong>

**Izanoi: Well, enjoy the second chapter minna-san!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Well, that was unexpected.<em>

**(Izanoi's POV)**

Man, I had no idea that classes here are so effing BORING! Heck, the teachers that taught us for the morning droned on and on. The only thing I'm looking forward to now (aside from lunch) is English. The only good thing about class is the fact that my assignment from the Ninth just got easier. I was bored out of my mind, so I decided to _play_ with the wind for a little while. Ryuu managed to get a whiff of what I was doing and, since he didn't want to be outdone, added a little heat to the wind. I inwardly smirked when some of the papers on *_Gumo_-sensei's desk got burned at the edges. Either _Gumo_-sensei didn't notice, or he did notice it but didn't give any indication about it. There was definitely something not right about Namimori, but I can't put my finger on it. Besides, hopefully Ryuu and I would be able to snoop around the place after school. Shit, I better start answering his notes.

(** Bold**=**Ryuu**, _Italic=Izanoi)_

**Hey, don't you think something's out of place here?**

_Aside from Gumo-sensei oddly resembling Naraku so much that I'd think they were twins, everything else seems pretty ordinary._

**No you silly chibi! I meant haven't you sensed anything strange here?**

_No._

**Figures. Listen, once school's over for the day, I want you to go to Namimori shrine. There are some pretty weird auras here in Namimori and the shrine is where you can sense the auras more clearly than anywhere else.**

_Dude, we live right next to each other, so why don't you just tell me when you come over to help me unpack my things?_

**Fine. But after I help you unpack we still have to go to the shrine.**

_Deal._

**Crap, he's looking this way. What do we do?**

_Act normal and keep the note in your pocket. Do it NOW! _

__Well that was a close one. That teacher of ours could probably be Naraku in disguise or, even worse, he could be Naraku's reincarnation! The thing is; how are we gonna know if he really is... OH. MY. GOD. I am so bloody stupid! How could I forget about the SPIDER-SHAPED SCAR ON HIS BACK? Jeeze, that's one problem solved, but how the heck was I going to see the scar? Oh well, I think I should stop worrying about this and focus on studying (here's a little question: how do you focus on studying when the person that you hate the most is the one teaching you?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter. THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER! Ahem, well, I'd really like to thank **_**Yoruko Rhapsodos**_** for her review during chapter one (even though it was a question)**

**Disclaimer: I fail at drawing, do you think I can draw that well? Anyway, InuYasha and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Amano Akira respectively.**

(Ryuu's POV)

Fina-FUCKING-lly our lunch period rolled around. A few hours ago, I promised Izanoi that I'd take her to the Namimori Shrine after school. By the look on her face, I think that I better take her there after lunch unless I wanted her to cut off my penis (knowing her, she'd do it without flinching). We decided to go to the weeping willow near the back gate. On the way there, we managed to bump into Decimo and his friends.

"Ah! Gomen Takahashi-san!" The Decimo was apologizing after he helped Izanoi up.

"It's okay, Sawada-san. I should be more careful to watch where I'm going though." Nice save, Izanoi. He smiled at us, and asked if we wanted to eat lunch with them. Sensing (not really) a soon-to-be awkward situation, I politely said no for both of us. We chatted about Gumo-sensei and about what happened during our history class (courtesy of Izanoi and myself, but mostly me) and other stuff.

"I never thought that the Decimo is _that_ nice" was the only thing she had to say once the trio were out of earshot. She's right. I mean, my first impression of him was someone who was feared and respected, not someone who was mercilessly teased and bullied everyday. We reached the weeping willow without anymore obstacles and ate our lunch in a hurry.

"Ryuu, we're skipping class" she said. I inwardly groaned. Does she even fucking know what would happen if a certain carnivore catches us? Honestly, Inuyasha should have taught her how to be more cautious about the consequences of her actions. But somehow, she managed to sense my hesitation and looked between the shuriken in her hand (when'd she pull that out?) and at myfamily jewels. I forgot; Hibari-san may be the Demon of Namimori, but Izanoi is the infamous Nightslayer. I sighed. Once the chibi's mind is made up; no one would be able to change it.

"Are we walking or teleporting there?" I asked. She gave me a 'What-the-heck-do-you-think' look. I gulped. The last time I agreed to do side teleportation with her; I almost lost my right arm. But then again, that was a full six years ago. Hopefully, it wouldn't happen again.

(Time Skip)

Oh man. Now I know why Izanoi would rather teleport than walk. We were in Namimori Forest within seconds. And the best part? She thought ahead and left dopplegangers to do our schoolwork for us. That way, we get to skip class while it seems we were still in the campus. Hopefully Hibari-san doesn't notice anything weird going on or go to patrol the streets of Namimori. I saw Izanoi rummaging through her bottomless mini pack.

"What're you looking for, Izanoi?" I asked, catching the hardbound Book of Pranks that she chucked towards me.

"Our invisibility cloaks. I mean, we can't actually be caught skipping class when we're supposed to be in school you dope." Well, you gotta admit that she's right in thinking that.

Meanwhile, in Namimori Middle School… (Third Person's POV)

While Izanoi and Ryuu were walking towards Namimori Shrine, their doppelgangers were busy trying to act as much as their respective originals as much as possible. Especially Ryuu's. It was currently their free period, but they weren't able to get any studyinng done since some of their classmates were being a tad too nosy. There were questions like 'How do you know Ryuu-san?', 'What's your relationship with our Ryuu-kun?', and there was even one that asked 'Are you two dating each other?' towards Izanoi and practically the same questions from the rest of the boys (sans the Namimori Idiot Trio) towards Ryuu about the new transfer student.

"You herbivores are being too noisy and you're disturbing the peace of Nami-Chuu. Kamikorosu." The two doppelgangers let out a sigh of relief. For once the skylark actually saved someone's ass instead of 'biting it to death'. Their classmates instantly scrambled to their seats and stayed there until their next period. All of them proved to be a catastrophe for both Dame-Tsuna and a certain baseball obsessed male. However, it was smooth-sailing for both of the doppelgangers and the silver-haired bomber.

Oh thank Kami. We finally got to Namimori Shrine and now, Izanoi's sniffing out the scent of thousand-no, millions- of demons that flocked to Namimori when they sensed her in Tokyo. Once she was done with snooping around, she walked to the tree where I was currently sitting at. Judging by the sun's position in the sky, it must've been a few hours after classes ended. She checked her watch before muttering something completely incoherent even to a demon's ears.

"What are we gonna do this time?" I asked, looking at my own watch. Holy shit. It was already 6:30 in the evening!

"I don't know about you, but I'm going hunting." Huh, come to think of it, I haven't eaten anything since lunch.

"If you plan on hunting with me, then you better get your ass on the move and start walking." Without thinking, I started to walk after her. What? Someone has to make sure that she doesn't get too much blood on her clothes and smell like it too. Besides, I promised her mom that Izanoi would get to have a few days of normalcy before getting her involved with the killing business again. To be honest, I wasn't sure on whether or not I could make good on it. That, and her scent is really comforting. It was the scent of honeysuckle and jasmin.

"Oi! If you want to go back to the Feudal Era with me, then you better stop spacing out like that. Yeesh, I swear staying there at Nami Middle has turned you into an air-headed dope. I swear, once we get back to the Feudal Era, I'm going to give you three weeks' worth of hellish training." Trust her to destroy my happy mood.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we just hurry up and start hunting now?" Upon hearing this, she smirked.

"Last one to get their prey is a rotten demon egg!" She had yelled before tearing a page out of Kouga's book and left me behind in the dust. I smirked and ran after her. If this is what it takes for her to drop all her barriers, then I'd be willing to do it anytime just to see a spark of the person she used to be before Naraku killed Kaoru.

**This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written. Not counting the A/N's, I've written 1,094 words. Well, I'll be leaving you guys a small spoiler for Chapter 4:**

_Next time on She's WHAT?:_

_I can't believe this. Why am I having this dream again? I should've stopped having this 5 years ago. _

"_Kukuku. What will you do now, little miko? Will you give me the Jewel…" he extended a hand towards me before continuing. "Or watch dear Kaoru here die?" he tightened his hold on her throat and pointed one of his poisoned tentacles right behind her heart. Kaoru was visibly trembling, but she managed to reconnect our telepathic link where she mentally yelled "NO! ONEE-SAMA, WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LET HIM GET HIS HANDS ON THE JEWEL! IF YOU DO, THEN KIKYO'S SACRIFICE WILL BE FOR NOTHING!"_

"_I don't have all day, little miko. So what will it be? Kaoru's life or the Jewel?" I looked between the struggling five-year-old girl and the amethyst pink jewel in my hands. _

"_Naraku, I've made my choice…"_

**Hehe, I'm cruel aren't I? It's a cliffhanger and a spoiler at the same time. Well, if you R&R, then maybe this authoress will get her chapter 4 out quicker.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, everybody! Well, this should give a little more insight on Izanoi and Ryuu's relationship with each other… So get reading, minna!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything aside from this plot and my OCs.**

(Ryuu's P.O.V)

Ah, home sweet home. After we finished hunting (read: Izanoi pigging out on bloody body parts of the various animals we killed), we both decided to call it a night. Of course, she wouldn't let me go to sleep until the two of us were done with our homework (read: forge each other's handwriting and do the subjects that the other has trouble with, which means I'll be doing her Maths homework) and it was sorta like old times, minus her hyperactive cousins who always find excuses to dump their homework on us… Oh well, can't say we missed them _that_ much though.

"Hey Izanoi?" I asked, putting a few last minute tweaks on my handwriting to make it look more like hers, "Why did Kagome and Inuyasha decide to chuck you into Nami Middle?" No answer.

"Hey-" I looked over my shoulder only to see that her cute little doggie ears popped out and also to see that she was fast asleep.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration. Seriously, did she even know that it wasn't good for her already abused body to be sleeping on the couch, no matter how comfy and warm it seems?

Oh well, I might as well go to sleep now, who knows what she'll do to me tomorrow? And also to carry her back to her bedroom. I groaned at the thought. She set up the booby traps so that they were deadlier than the ones she used in the Fuedal Era. Sometimes, I hate technology.

Alright, so I made sure to tuck her in (like a baby, but don't ever tell her that, okay?) and made sure that her plushie Tessaiga (where Kagome ever found that, I will never know) was clutched tightly in her hands ready to whack someone on the head. And now that that's over, I can finally go to the land of sleep.

__Dream Realm__

'_Hey, where am I? And how come I'm freakin' invisible?!' I thought, taking a quick look of my surroundings. There were a lot of corpses and a lot more blood than I was comfortable with seeing __**and **__smelling. _

"_This place sort of looks like a war just took place" I mumbled and that's when a new scent hit me. It smelled oddly like blood, but also had a mix of jasmine and… Holy shit! This must be the place Iza described to me once! And if I'm not mistaken, this must be where- Wait, if I'm here, then does this mean that I can die? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Then I heard an ear-piercing shriek and decided to run… But definitely not in the direction where the scream originated from. When I got there, Naraku was standing on top of at least a gazillion bodies with—Oh no. This, this is the day that Kaoru died and Izanoi almost lost her humanity __**and **__her soul. _

"_Kukuku. What will you do now, little miko? Will you give me the Jewel…" he extended a hand towards Izanoi before continuing. "Or watch dear Kaoru here die?" he tightened his hold on her throat and pointed one of his poisoned tentacles right behind her heart. _

_Kaoru was visibly trembling, but she managed to reconnect our (their) telepathic link where she mentally yelled "NO! ONEE-SAMA, WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LET HIM GET HIS HANDS ON THE JEWEL! IF YOU DO, THEN KIKYO'S SACRIFICE WILL BE FOR NOTHING!"(I cringed. Yes, I knew that was stupid, but her voice was really high-pitched and shrill)_

"_I don't have all day, little miko. So what will it be? Kaoru's life or the Jewel?" I looked between the struggling five-year-old girl and the amethyst pink jewel in my twin's hands. _

"_Naraku, I've made my choice…" _

_While he was so busy making that little monolougue of his, he failed to notice that she had already shot an arrow at him. In his shock, he let go of Kaoru, but before any of us had time to react, he had made a barrier around him and made sure that he left enough of his miasma on her(Kaoru) to make the arrow purify her and the miasma. Izanoi's eyes widened and Naraku smirked in victory. _

"_Kukuku. It seems like your plan failed, little miko." he said, looking at the now trembling Izanoi. _

"_Naraku" when Iza spoke, it was like someone else took control of her body. And when she lifted her head to stare directly into father's eyes, the warm and shiny gold orbs I got used to were, well, empty. It was as if all life left them and her soul seemed to have done the same thing. _

"_You've killed countless people just to achieve your goal. Do you have any idea what you've just __**DONE?!**__" she shrieked, her features growing more mature and wise with every word she said. And then it hit me. Her voice _was _still the same, only now, it had the echoes of all the priestesses that Naraku killed._

"_Of course I know what I've just done. I have completed the prophecy that was said to me: '__**Bound by blood, death by flight, the Jewel shall be sealed no more**__.'" He replied, once again ignoring the way how Iza's eyes had gone from empty gold to blood red ones that had the word __**BLOODLUST**__ written all over them._

_She pounced at him, her last arrow clutched in her hands. I watched in silence, and soon; horror. She moved gracefully, but I knew that it would only be a matter of time before her movements started getting deadly. And I was right. In the span of a few minutes, her arrow started creating scratch marks around his body, and where her arrow scratched, a shimmer of silver surrounded the area. Father was way too slow for her and he almost died too. That is, if it hadn't been for her finally regaining her senses when Naraku was on the verge of death._

_She looked around, and when her eyes stopped on her sister's dead body, she froze. "K-Kaoru?" Ah, she was finally starting to sound like the Izanoi I knew. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, NO!" she shrieked. "Kaoru, what did that bastard do to you?!" no response from her. Then again, I should've expected it. _

"_K-Kaoru? Wh-what's wrong with you?" she asked. I walked over to her and __**tried**__ putting my hand on her shoulder. Keyword there: __**tried**__. My hand passed through and I swear I felt a shudder pass through. Damn. Being a half-ghost really sucks. She turned around and-_

"ACK!" I woke up. "What the hell, Ryuu?" Izanoi asked, poking her head through the door. "More like what the hell happened to your hair." I retorted. She put her hand to her hair and froze.

"Bro, please tell me that my hair's not all fluffed and spiked up" "Uh, yes. Yes it is" I replied. That was when she grabbed a pillow and started screaming every swear word in the universe, past and present. Hey, what time is it, I wonder.

She heard my thoughts (as every good twin sister should) and said "It's only 3 in the morning, Mr. Jackass." yeah, I'm not gonna sleep again and risk seeing her at her very worst and most cruel. "What do you suggest we do, Sergeant Sarcarsm?"

"How about we do a couple of training around the whole town? Or we just laze around until, say, 7?" she replied. Hmmm, to be lazy or to train with this little devil of my baby sister? What the hell, I hate training this early in the morning.

"I don't feel like doing loads of crazy shit this early, so why don't we just be lazy and watch any random sitcom we find on TV with a bowl of our favourite Rainbow Poppers?" I suggested, mentally making a note of this rare moment when at least _one_ emotion flashes through her eyes.

"So, why are we gonna watch a sitcom of all things?" she went. Oh damn, why do I always say the first thing that comes to mind whenever I have nightmares?! Great, now I have to find a sitcom that she'll willinglly watch without destroying the TV.

"Well, I figured that maybe we should watch something, uh, I dunno, different for a change", and added, "And maybe we should pick something that's got a mix of everything in it." She stared at me as if I was crazy.

"'That's got a mix of _**everything**_ in it'? Are you crazy?!" she shrieked. Damn it. I should've known that her hatred of anything sappy and always had a happy eneding despite some minor setbacks (read: Twishit) would've made this conversation take a turn for the worst.

"Ugh, forget it. I'm outta here." she snapped, jumping out of the window. I knew better to go after her; another proof of the things I learned about her while we pretended to be siblings. And as much I love her, she's scary enough when she doesn't get mad. I pity the poor idiot who's gonna make her angry enough to destroy an entire continent.

(Izanoi's POV)

'_Geeze, maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh with him. I mean, he was only trying to help lessen the many worries I have going through my brain'_ I thought. Oh well, I know how to make my dearest brother to forgive me: Chocolate and Vanilla flavored cookies. Those weirdly-flavoured cookies are his favorite. And I'm the only one who knows the recipe too. Bonus for me and my extra-weird ways of keeping his fangirls at bay. *Sigh*, maybe I should get going to Nami-Middle then.

_Scene Change_

"Ah, Takahashi-san!" oh look, it's our future boss. I might as well try to act like everything's normal and not as if I had upset my twin. "Oi, Jyuudaime's talking to you, woman!" Oh thanks a lot for telling me that, Dictator Dickhead. "Ohayou, Sawada-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san" I said, acknowledging each of them in turn.

"Ohayou, minna-san." Aw, look, Decimo's blushing like crazy when Kyoko-san greeted us. Then again, it was pretty obvious even from Day One here that he wants to be her boyfriend. Hmmm, seems like this Cupid will never get a break, even in the Modern Era. Man, sometimes I hate my life.

"Hey, did any of you study for the test that Gumo-sensei told us about yesterday?" I love you man. And it was a good thing that he was teaching History instead of Maths or else he would have something else to hold over my head.

"Good morning class." Oh crap, I forgot we didn't have Homeroom today. Oh well, it's a good thing that he made us study about the various social status that one can have in the Feudal Era, but knowing him, he'd probably add something from one or all of our future lessons. He's just that sneaky.

He passed our test papers around and when I got mine, I instantly started looking at all of the questions. Groans could be heard all around me and Ryuu just restarted our mind link.

[Underlined: Izanoi **Bold: Ryuu**]

**Hey, how come most of the questions are about you? Heck, look at this one: 'What is the Demon Priestess dead teriffied of?' I mean, we haven't… Wait, you never told me what you were scared of before!**

Dude, like I would tell you. And besides, the questions aren't _all_ about me. Here's one: 'To whom is the Prince of Destruction related to?' and here's another one too: 'Why is the Emperess of the West scared of spiders?' I mean, these- He's looking our way. We'll continue this convo later.'

**Okay.**

Wow. All of these questions are so damned easy. Of course, except for the essay part. Here's the question: '_If you had a choice to have everything you ever wanted or destroy the Shikon Jewel, would you choose the first option or the second? And why?_' Well, this really required some massive brain-crunching.

I snuck a peek at everyone else and almost burst out laughing when I saw Decimo and the rest of my classmates (sans Ryuu) having a hard time with the first few questions. Oh well, I had to pity them. I whispered to the wind, "Tsuna, the answer to the first is it's because she had a very bad experience with a spider demon as a child and has been afraid of them ever since." He perked up and snuck peeps around the room. His gaze finally settled on Kyoko-san. Oh well, it's better than him knowing who really did it.

Ugh, looks like I still have to answer the question. And then it hit me. I instantly scribbled down my answer: _I would rather pick the second since the Jewel never did grant a person's true wish. -_ And to check if he really does have a small speck of humanity left in him- _Take Naraku for example. He hesitated to fully absorb the completed Jewel since he knew that once he did, he would turn into a monster and there would be no going back for him. So yeah, I'd much rather destroy the Jewel than have it create more havoc than the world really needs._

The minute I finshed the last sentence, the bell rang. And let's all cue another round of groans.

_Lunch Time_

"Ah, Izanoi-chan!" Kyoko said, a smile on her face. "Hai, Kyoko-san?" I asked. "I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with Tsuna-kun and the rest of us." "The rest of us?" "Yes! And Ryuu-san can come too if he likes" "That's really—" "Of course!" Damn you Ryuu.

"Oi, woman, Jyuudaime said—" "We already know, Gokudera-san" "Che. That's good." And of course, while they were talking, I silently made my way outside only to bump into a very familiar scent. "Omnivore, watch where you're going." Yup, that kind of arrogance could only come from Hibari Kyoya.

"At least I don't strut around like I own the place, Hibari." I hiss, glaring at him. He scowled at me. Oh, I'll show him when I get the chance. I turn on my heel and leave.

"HIEEEE! Izanoi-chan, you really shouldn't be like that." Decimo scolded. "Gomen ne. But he was just so annoying." I replied "Yeah, he always did strut around like he owned the place." Ryuu added.

"Hey, are any of us going to eat and complain about how unfair the test was, or are we gonna talk about how I put that arrogant bastard in his place?" I cut in. And perfect timing too since their stomachs all started complaining about the lack of things to digest. Cue crickets chirping.

"Itadakimasu!" We all said after that awkward silence. I opened my bento box to find a luxury kind of meal in it. "Hahi! Izanoi-chan's lunch looks so yummy." Thank you for stating the obvious, Haru-san… Wait a second, WHAT'S HARU-SAN DOING HERE?! Must keep my cool, must not let emotions get out…

"Damn it! How come you get all the yummy treats, huh sis?" "Ryuu, I don't know why I get all of these for lunch everyday, much less how I'd be able to finish it off." I coolly replied (Hah, take that emotions!).

"Then maybe we can all have a taste of it then?" Shit. Why oh why does Reborn need to make it harder for me to have a semi-normal life?

"Reborn-san!"

"Re-Reborn!"

"Hey kid!"

Wow. If these are the kinds of reactions he gets from them, I wonder what would happen if I tell them about my demon heritage? "Izanoi, I asked you a question." he said, turning his attention towards me again. "Sure. Besides, she won't be able to finish it off without her stomach exploding." Ryuu replied, taking the save for me.

"Alright then." They all took a bite of their choices and I readied myself for the questions.

"Oishi desu!" Yup, might as well not finish it and leave a larger portion for the rest of the hungry wolves.

"So Izanoi, you never told me why you decided to go to Namimori in the first place."Reborn stated.

"Hey kid, you know her?" What, isn't it obvious you idiot? "As a matter of fact, I do. She's also my first student and the best one I've had so far." He replied.

"Eh?! Wait a second, doesn't that mean that she's _the_ Maiden of Hell?!" Gokudera-san asked my former adult tutor. Aforementioned asshole simply nodded and the silver-haired bomber's eyes literally _**sparkled**_ with admiration.

"Gomenosai!" he said, almost smashing the concrete with his head.

*Sweatdrop* "Eto, Gokudera-san, you don't have to-" "I will commit sepukku right away!" he said, pulling a sharp dagger out of nowhere and almost stuffed it down his throat had it not been for me snatching the dagger from him. He then stared at me with a mixture of confusion and (_**still**_) admiration on his face.

"I don't deserve being forgiven by the Maiden." he mumbled, looking down at his feet. "First of all, my real title isn't 'Maiden of Hell', it was 'Daughter of Armageddon'. And second, do you always do that?" I said, referring to his weird ways of asking for forgiveness.

"As for your first question, I changed it to your current title since it suits you more than the first. And as for the second, yes, yes he does." Dang it Reborn. Do you always have to butt in to every conversation that I have with people?

"Wait, if Takahashi-san is your first student, doesn't that mean that she's—" "Of course she is, Dame-Tsuna. Besides, she and Ryuu have been affiliated with the Vongola ever since they were four." "Wait just one shitty second. Reborn, neither of us agreed to be his Day and Night Guardians. So when did you decide on that?" Good question baby bro.

"It's obvious isn't it? When you two showed how good you both are at strategizing, attacking, defending and all of the other things expected of a Guardian, the Ninth decided to make you two Dame-Tsuna's Twin Shadows." Let's just say Ryuu ended up muttering something about evil chibi hitmen recruiting people without their permission.

"Well? Are you going to answer the question or not?" the aforementioned evil chibi hitman asked, cocking his Leon gun in my direction. "Let's just say that the unthinkable happened." I replied, taking a sip of my water. Ryuu looked at me with horror in his maroon eyes. "Don't tell me that your parents caught you at a casino?!" he said, gulping at the mental image of what my mom would look like if she was mad.

"No you idiot. It's just that dad actually got mom to gang up on me about this." I reply, rolling my eyes at his clueless nature. I thought Nyca already told him that I always go to casinos every weekend. "And that was my second guess." he said in a very poor attempt to salvage what was left of his dignity. Everyone else ended up laughing at his expense.

**Whew! Now that this chapter's done, I can finally get to work on my other long-forgotten fanfics. Anyway, I'm sure all of you have noticed that the dream in this chapter is different in viewpoint than the one in the preview of Chapter 3.**

**Oh, and BTW, I'm also going to hold a review contest. Whoever the 13****th**** reviewer is, he or she gets a one shot request between his/her favourite chacters. Just give me the description (anime, book or TV show) and I'll get to work on it. So please review, minna-san!**


End file.
